


The Labyrinth of Gedref - Art

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Art for The Labyrinth of Gedref forMerlin Canon Fest





	The Labyrinth of Gedref - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, finished this just in time! I got peer pressured by people in the [Merlin Chat](http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/) to join [Merlin Canon Fest](http://merlin-canon.livejournal.com/) :P. I ended up joining and looking at the remaining episodes, this illustration popped into my head. I'm quite pleased with it!
> 
> [Higher quality version here](http://fav.me/dbo9s4r)


End file.
